Bella and Zoey's New Life
by Magic of Twilight
Summary: This is my first FanFiction, so I hope you guys like it Bella is in school where she meets the Cullens, then things start to change Mrs. Redbird's granddaughter Zoey, starts school and everything changes. Please read and tell me what you think. thank you.
1. Bella Meets the Cullen Kids

Chapter One

Bella Meets the Cullen Kids

"Bella, hurry up! We have to go!" Jasper yelled up the stairs.

Why couldn't I be an only child. We still have half an hour before we have to leave he just wants me to hurry so that I can cook him some breakfast, even though he knows how to make his own bowl of cereal he would rather me cook. "Fine Jaz, I will be down in a few minutes." I called back as I walked to my closet to get dressed. What should I wear? I don't know why I asked myself that question I know what I am going to wear, the only thing that we are allowed to wear at our school, black and blue plaid skirt, white blouse, and our black blazers. I'm glad that they don't make us wear those knee high socks though, those things are so annoying.

"Bella!"

"I'm coming shit Jasper you are acting like you've never ate before. And I know that's not true. So just hang on for a second while I get dressed." I finished getting dressed and walked down stairs towards the kitchen were I could hear pots banging. "Jasper if you break something I will hurt you." I say as I enter the kitchen.

Jasper had gotten out one of the frying pans and a couple plates. "So what are you fixing for breakfast today?" he asked as he went to sit down at the table.

"Omelets, will you get me the cheese and ham. I will get the eggs and start scrambling them." I asked him.

"Where is dad at?" Jaz asked me as he started shredding the cheese.

"Work" is all I said. It didn't take me long to make the omelets and then we were off to school. I was in the eleventh grade while Jasper was a grade higher than me but we still hung out a lot. "I need to you take me work after school, Mrs. Newton gave me the early shift again. And I have to be there at 3. She knows that I am going to be late."

"Alright thats fine with me, Emmett is gonna come over tonight for the guys night do you mind if he picks you up on the way?" Jasper always has "guy night" on Friday nights. I don't really mind except that I am the one that has to cook all of the food.

"No, thats fine. Why don't you order some pizzas, and then when I get home I will make that special dip that everyone likes? That way I don't have to cook so much tonight. Just don't forget to leave dad some for when he gets off."

"Thats a great idea I was going to see if you wanted to make those tacos that you make, but pizza is even better. I will go to the store after I drop you off at work and get some pop is there anything else that you need?"

Hes not going to like this but whatever I need them and I am not going to go to the store with Emmett. "Yea, I need some Tampons, and some cheese for the dip." I looked over at Jasper as I said that and watched his face turn about six different shades of red. Oh man, that is so fucking funny to watch his face when I tell him that.

"Bella, please I dont wanna get those." Jasper whined.

"Oh shut up, and just grab them and please dont get the wrong box this time. Remember it Kotex not Playtex." I said trying really hard not to laugh.

"Please stop talking about them. I will get them but you owe me." Jasper replied as he pulled into a parking spot at the school.

"OK, sorry, look I have to go I am supposed to show this new girl around campus today so I will see you at lunch. Love you." I called as I started walking towards the front office.

"Love you too." I hear Jaz whisper. Why am I always the one that has to show the new kids around, I remember when I first moved back to Forks. Eric Yorkie was the one that got sent to show me around and he was really creepy. He still is most of the time. I just dont understand why they didnt just let Jaz so me around. At least then it would have been someone that I knew. Oh well that was like 5 years ago. I am really glad that mom decided that she didn't want me any more though it was probably the best thing that has ever happened to me.

I wasn't paying attention to where I was going because I was so lost in thought that I ran in to something that felt like a brick wall, it wouldn't of surprised me, though, I run into things all the time. What surprised me was the fact that I didn't fall. I looked up at the person who caught me and the first thing I noticed was his green eyes. They looked like giant emeralds. "I am so sorry, I wasn't paying attention, are you ok?" I asked in a rush.

"I'm fine. You're not hurt are you?" the stranger asked sound really concerned.

"Nah, nothing hurts me." I replied trying to sound cool and failing really bad. Which was confirmed when he raised his eyebrow at me. "Ok so it hurt a little but I am fine."

"I'm Edward. Edward Cullen." he said holding out his hand.

"Bella Swan." I shook his hand and noticed as soon as we touched hands the spark it gave off. I wonder if he felt that too. "I should get going I am supposed to show this new girl around. I'll see you soon." I said as I hurried away.

I walked into the front office and went up to Mrs. Copes desk. I started to gather up all of the paper work that this new girl would need, like the map of the school, locker information, class schedule, and other things like that, Mrs. Cope had it all on her desk I just put it in the folder that I had picked up for her. I looked the name on here schedule, Alice Cullen. Huh, must be related to that guy that I meet out front.

The bell over the door sounded and I turned around. Edward stood there with a girl that didn't look like she should be in high school. I smiled at them, and waved. Edward smiled back and the girl, who I am guessing is Alice, ran over to me and gave me a hug. What the fuck? I kind of patted her back and looked up at Edward. 'help' I mouthed to him.

"Alice, let Bella go. Your scaring her." he told her. Well now I know who she is at least.

"Oops. Sorry, I'm Alice, Edwards twin sister. And you must be Bella. Edward told me that he met a girl." Alice said talking like she was in a race to finish what she was saying before anyone else even though no one else was talking. I like her.

"It's alright, well Alice I have your class things here in this folder, so whenever you're ready we can go." I looked up at Edward. "Do you already have your schedule? Mrs. Cope just said that I was showing a girl around and I only have Alice's folder." man this is going to suck Mrs. Cope doesn't get here for another hour. And class starts in ten minutes.

"Oh no, I'm not going to school. Well not going to school here at least. I am going to the community college in Port Angeles, I graduated early." he said smiling at me.

"Oh." That was my genius response. "OK, well Alice I guess we better get started. I have already spoken with your first teacher and he knows you're gonna be a little late." I told her as I grabbed my backpack and started towards them.

"Ok lets go. Bye, Edward, see you when you pick me up. Love ya." Alice told Edward.

"Bye, shorty!" Edward said as he turned to me he stuck out his hand again. "Bella, it was good seeing you again."

I grabbed his hand and felt a piece of paper in it. "Goodbye Edward, I hope to you see around soon." I waved to him as he walked out of the room. "So, Alice, are you ready to go?" I looked over at her and she was staring off after her brother. "Alice. Alice. ALICE!" I yelled finally getting her attention.

"What? Oh Bella, I'm sorry I was just thinking that my brother is acting kinda weird. Oh well, lets go." She grabbed her bag and then took my hand and headed out the front door.

Man why am I the one that's always dragged into things? "Um, Alice, can I have my hand back please your kinda hurting my arm." I said as I tried pulling it out of her grasp.

"Yeah." She said as she let go of my arm. "Sorry, Bella. Where are we going first?"

We started walking down the pathway and I was pointing out the different buildings, when Jessica Stanley turned the corner and started walking our direction.

"Whose this Bella? A new friend? I think that she could do so much better than hang out with you, especially when she could be hanging out with me. Hi, I'm Jessica, though most people call me Jess, and you are?" I am really surprised that she even stopped talking long enough for Alice to answer her.

"I'm Alice, and Bella is showing my around the campus. It was very nice meeting you Jessica, but me and Bella really have to get going." Alice grabbed my hand and walked around Jess.

"What are you doing you should of just had Jess give you the tour then you could hang out with her at lunch and be popular. You were probably really popular in your last school. Fuck, Jess is probably going try and beat me up again. I just got over my broken ribs hurting. Fuck, fuck this isn't good. I'm-"

"BELLA. Has this happened before? Have the people here tried to hurt you?" Alice asked me after she got my attention, who knows how long she had been trying to get my attention.

"Um. Well-" I don't know if I should tell her or not. Jess and Lauren told me that if I told anyone how it happened that they would deny it and then hurt me again later. Can I even trust Alice? How do I know at she wont go and tell them that I told her and she wants in on my punishment. "I can't say." There that should be enough. I can't afford for her to tell them. I have to work tonight.

"Edward." I heard Alice whisper and I turned around to look at her and Edward was standing there beside her again. "Edward did you hear that?" Edward where did he come from I thought that he had to go to school.

"Yeah, I heard Ali, I was just around the corner. Do you want to leave school now?"

"No, I need to stay here with Bella, just stay close in case I need you or need to leave really fast."

I could only barely hear what they were saying and it really wasn't making any sense to me, but I did catch the part where Alice said that she needed to stay here with me. And I liked that I really wanted to have a new friend. The only friend that I had really was Jas and Em. And one was my brother and the other was my brothers best friend. I've never really had a friend who was a girl. Maybe she would like to come and hang out with me tonight after I get off work. Probably not so I wont ask. I moved my fingers and felt the paper in my hand again. I brought my hand up to see what the paper said "Trust Alice, all she wants is for you to be happy and safe. Love, Edward." Huh, that's weird he put that in to my hand before Jess even happened.

"What's going on? Edward how did you get back here I thought that you had school? Alice?" I think that I am losing it. I turn to walk away when Alice yells at Edward to catch me. Then everything goes black.

_**EPOV**_

"What do we do now Alice? She's going to know something is different about us and these contacts are annoying." I told Alice after I caught Bella and she passed out.

"We are going to take her to the house and let Carlisle look at her to make sure nothing is wrong and then you and I are going to sit down with her and tell her about us. And thanks for trying to get her to trust me with the note. I saw you put it in her hand, put I didn't know what it said until she was trying to decide whether to tell me or not. So thank you." Alice said to me as we started walking to my car.

"No problem, Ali, I know how much you are wanting to be her friend ever since you had that vision. Tell me something Ali, did you see that she was getting beat up, or did you just find out?"

"I knew that something was wrong and that no one was doing anything about it, but I didn't know that she was getting hurt until we met that girl Jessica Stanley. I had a vision of her cornering Bella at lunch and hurting her with another girl that I haven't met yet. But I plan to very soon."

Alice may be small but she cheats when it comes to fighting. That's not a bad thing in some circumstances but when its just us fighting it is. "Hey!" I hear behind me. I start to turn when Alice puts her hand on my arm to get me to pay attention to her. 'That's Jessica, be careful.' She tells me.

"Wow Alice, its so good to see you again. Who's your friend here?" I can already tell that I'm not going to like this girl, even if she didn't hurt this beautiful girl in my arms. Her thoughts are very disturbing. I don't really want to know anything else about her.

"Alice I'm going to the car with Bella hurry up and we can go." I told Alice without even looking at the other girl.

"You don't have to run off, cutie, just throw the trash over there and me an you can go somewhere." I think that she was trying to sound sexy but it just came off as creepy, very creepy.

"No thank you, not in this life or any others." I replied as I continued to walk away.

_**APOV**_

"What do you want know Jessica?" I asked her I know that I wasn't being very nice but I really just wanted to go to the car with Edward and Bella.

"Why don't you call me Jess, and I can show you around the school since Bella is incapable of doing anything right." She replied.

I could feel myself getting angry and I knew what that meant so I really need to get out of there. "Why don't you just fuck off JESSICA," I said her name with the purpose of hopefully getting through to her that I didn't want to be friends with her. Apparently that didn't work. She walked up to me and put her arm through mine and tried to turn me away from the parking lot. I couldn't help it I growled at her, "leave me, Bella, and my brother, the fuck alone. If I catch you anywhere near any of us I will kill you do I make myself perfectly clear?"

I didn't wait for her to answer I just started walking off. But before I could even take two steps I saw the principal walking towards us. "Excuse me, Ms. Cullen, where do you think that you are going? You are already late for classes. Where is Ms. Swan I thought that she was going to be giving you a tour of the campus? That's not like her to just leave someone like this. Well come on I will give you the tour myself."

Well at least she seems like she cares. "I'm sorry Ms. Redbird but Bella became sick so I told her to go wait in the car while I went to the office to get her a slip to go home. She told me that her and her brother share a car and I told her I would just take her so that her brother could have their car. I hope you don't mind she was looking really bad. My car right over there if you want to go look for yourself and make sure I'm not lying."

"I believe you Ms. Cullen, Bella gets sick a lot the last few months, so it is quite ok for you to take her home, just please be careful and call me if there is anything that I can do to help." She said while smiling but there was something else there that I couldn't quite put my finger on, it was like she knew what was happening but didn't have a way to prove it yet, "You however, Ms. Stanley, have 1 minute to get to class, before I give you detention that you will be spending with me." She looked over at Jessica with a stern look before turning and walking away. Jess hadn't moved. "NOW!" she said without even turning around. As soon as she said that last word Jessica took off towards her classroom. Which just so happened to be my first class also, great more time to spend with that bitch. One thing that I knew for sure though was that I was going to help Bella.

Chapter Two

Bella's New Knowledge


	2. Bella New Knowledge

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or House of Night. Both are Awesome books but sad to say that I do not own them. Please proceed to read my story. Thank you.

Chapter Two

Bella New Knowledge

_**EPOV**_

We pulled up into the driveway, and I could hear our 'parents' talking about redecorating the bedrooms. We just redecorated about two months ago when we decided to move back. But Esme never likes the same decorations for very long. I guess that is the curse of being an interior decorator for so long. Between her and Carlisle we've never had to work for anything, not having to buy food and things like that help a lot also. Alice likes to shop that is where I think most of our money goes. Not that it really matters; we have enough money to buy a whole country probably even two. '_Welcome home' _I hear Esme say when I park the car in the garage. '_We are in the living room_' I go around the car to the passenger side and open the back door for Alice, who hands me Bella. I can't believe that she is still asleep.

"Carlisle, can you take a look at Bella, she seems to have passed out but we think that there might be more than that. Seems she been beat up a couple of times." I ask him as I lay her on the couch.

"Sure, son, Alice." Carlisle starts turning around and seeing her with his medical bag in her hands already, "Thank you. Now why don't you three go hunting or something so that I can draw some blood." He said taking out the things that he was going to need.

_**CCPOV**_

I could hear my wife moving around in her study across the hall from mine. "Carlisle" she calls softly knowing I'm not very far away. I never like to be very far away from her, but I also liked my job at the hospital. So whenever I'm not working I try and stay close. "Come here, Love." I chuckle quietly to myself, and get up to go see what she wants. I walk up behind her and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Yes, my love, what can I do to help you?" I say pulling her against me.

She leans back into me putting her hands on top of mine. "What do you think about redecorating our bedroom, and maybe the kids also?" Whenever she asks me something like that I know that she has already decided that she wants to do it so I tell her what I always tell her. "If that is what you want to do I will take this weekend off and we can do it then you and Alice can go shopping when she gets home from school sometime this week." As I was saying this I could hear Edwards car coming up the drive.

"Ok, but right now I think we should go downstairs and see our kids." She says pulling away and heading down the stairs. I try not to groan but I know that it didn't work when I hear her sweet giggle from do the hall. And at the sound I take off after her to great Edward and Alice.

As soon as I walk into the living room Edward asks me to look at this girl that they brought home. I could hear Esme sucking in a breath when Edward mentions that she was beat up. I don't see how people could do something like that, especially to this child she looks so sweet. "Sure, son. Alice." I start to say as I turn to look at her she already has my bag, I smile at her and thank her. After they left I started looking over the young girl, I can tell that she's only 17 and has multiple broken bones, most that have already healed but there are a couple ribs that are not healing correctly.

I lift her up off the couch and take her up the stairs to my office. I knew having an x-ray machine here was a good idea. I x-rayed every bone in her body and I was correct about the ribs their not healing correctly, it seems like they were never set properly. Other than that everything seems fine with her, she probably needs to rest.

I lift her off the desk and take her up the stairs, "Here, you can put her in my put her in my room." Edward says from behind me. At least there is a bed in there now. I walk up the last flight of stairs to the third floor and then walk all the way down the hall with Edward following me. He opens up his door and walks in ahead of me to move the blankets out of the way. I gently lay her down and cover her up. As soon as she was covered she rolled over on to her side and snuggled into the pillow. I laughed, turned to walk out of the room, but stopped when I saw Edwards face. '_She's going to be fine, Son_' I told him '_Let's go downstairs and then we can all talk, your mother and sister are back also._' He nods and follows me downstairs.

As we walked downstairs I could see Alice and Esme talking in the corner, "She's not going to be asleep much longer, I can't tell what is going to wake her up but we've only got about 5 minutes." Alice says looking at Edward. "She's gonna want to go home as soon a as she wakes up. I can see that she doesn't think that she can trust us. We need to tell her who we are, I think that telling her that will help."

"Are you crazy Alice? How would that help anything? She would probably take off running and then try to have us committed." Edward yelled back at her.

"I don't mean just go up there and say, hey Bella, we are vampires I hope you don't mind. I mean sitting her down and making her listen to us." Alice rolls her eyes.

"I don't know Alice, that seems a bit dangerous. What if she does react badly to what we are, are we prepared for that? That means that we have to move again. And I actually like it here." I say to her, not that it did any good she just got this smile on her face. I knew what that meant, she's already seen the outcome of telling her, and apparently she likes it. I look over at Edward in time to see him shake his head, '_What is it that she's not telling us?' _I ask him. He looks over at me and smiles, "She wont care" was all he said before making his way upstairs.

Well that will make telling her that much easier. I look over at Esme, "what do you think Dear?"

She looks up at me and smiles, "I think that it will be lovely to have another girl here to hang out with, even if she is human. I'm sure me and Alice can take her shopping and do some other things with her to make her feel like she can trust us."

I laugh leave it to my wife to see a shopping trip out of something like this. "Alright, Alice, who is going to tell her?" I say as I turn towards her.

"Edwards getting ready to bring her down here so that we can tell her together." She replies as she turns towards the stairs just as Edward was coming into view. Her smile gets even bigger "Hey, Bella!"

**BellaPOV**

I don't really remember what happened, I remember being at the school and talking with Alice and then Jess showing up, then Edward showed up again and they started asking me questions about Jess beating me up, and then I think that I passed out. I sit up and look around, and I notice that I wasn't in my room. I start freaking out, what is going on, where am I? I don't know how I got here or where hear even is. I hear the door open and look to my right and see Jess entering the room. What the fuck am I doing at her place? I try backing away but I am already at the top of the bed and can't go any farther. Fuck. What am I supposed to do she's coming forward with a wicked smile on her face. This can't be happening.

"Bella!" I can hear someone calling me, but I can't seem to find them. My eyes wont open, and I just keep screaming at them to help me, to make her stop. It doesn't seem to work she just keeps coming towards me. 'why can't I wake up' I want to wake up and get away from her.

"Bella, its Edward you need to wake up please, open your eyes please." I could feel him shaking me but I still couldn't wake up.

Jess was now next to the bed, "Bella, you don't think that Alice, and Edward really want to be your friend do you? She was just being nice. As soon as school starts tomorrow she will forget about you and Edward, well he goes to the college doesn't he, so he would never be interested in someone like you. I'm thinking about going to their house tonight after school today and asking if they want to hang out. Why do you even try to make friends? I always take them away from you. Remember Jake? The guy from La Push? Yeah I took him from you first didn't I. He was pretty easily swayed to wasn't he once he had the option of the two of us. I mean who would pick you over me." She started laughing.

I screamed again and sat up in bed. I looked around again and I saw Edward sitting on the edge of the bed looking at me. "Bella, its ok, you are safe here, calm down, please."

I backed as far away as I could on the bed. "What do you want with me?" I asked him.

"I just want to talk to you Bella. There is no reason for you to be scared." He said reaching out to me. Just when I think that he is going to grab me he drops his hand. "Would you like to go downstairs with me and get something to eat?"

I didn't know what to say, so I just nodded my head and scooted off the bed. "Where is Alice?" I asked and then realized what I did I clamped my hand over my mouth and hurried to him, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that, please don't hurt me." I said starting to back away from him afraid that I said something that I would get in trouble for.

"Bella, it's ok. Alice is downstairs with the rest of our family. I will take you to her if you want." He said as he put a hand on the small of her back and lead her down the stairs.

"Would you like something to eat Bella?" He asked as he sat her down on the couch in between Alice and Rosalie. "Yes, please. Thank you. If you want to show me where the kitchen is I can make something for everyone. I don't want to be a burden on anyone." Everyone laughed. "I will be right back with something for you to eat Bella. Just sit back and talk with Alice and Rosalie. Enjoy yourself." He said to me as he turned and walked through the swinging door, which I am assuming goes to the kitchen.

**AlicePOV**

"So, Bella. What do you want to do?" I asked her hoping that she would tell us about herself. "We can paint our nails, do your hair, watch movies, or a combination of everything."

"I don't know, I've never done something like this before. The only person at school who talks to me is Angela and I don't hang out with her outside of classes. I feel bad for her, because Jessica makes fun of her for talking to me. I don't know why I am telling you this, you'll probably just use it against me when school starts tomorrow and you start hanging out with them." Bella said keeping her head down.

I look over at Rose, yep she's pissed. HAHA. Man I am so glad that Rose is going to school with me this year. I can't wait to see the look at that JESSICA'S face when we walk in beside her. '_Edward what are we going to tell her? I know that she won't freak out, but I don't know how to say it to her. I mean we cant just come out and say that we are vampires._'

"I have an idea, wait until I am back in there with you and then we will just ask her if she believes in vampires, and then we will go from there." He whispered back. "I'm on my way back now." And he steps back through the swing door with a tray of food.

"I wasn't sure what you liked Bella, so I kind of made a little of everything. Hope you like it." He smiled at her and went and sat in the chair facing the T.V. I seems like he wants her to eat a little first before we ask her a bunch of questions. I see his slight nod to confirm what I was just thinking.

Twenty minutes later Bella was done with all of the food that Edward brought out to her. Plus two bottles of water.

"Hey, Bella. What do you think about vampires?" I asked her suddenly. Everyone in the room turned to look at me like I was crazy. "Just curious."

"Um. Well I like them actually I have meet a few vampires of course. I mean we do live by the House of Night. If is full of vampires. I mean it is in Seattle, but my friend Zoey lives at that House of Night. Mrs. Redbird, you know the school principal, is Zoeys' grandma. Her parents live in Seattle. But Mrs. Redbird has always lived here. She is the best principal we have had."

We all looked at her shocked. Not only was that the longest statement that she has ever made to us, but she also already new about vampires. Granted they are different vampires than us, but vampires none the less.

"Bella," Edward started, "What would you say to having vampires sitting right next to you?"

"They are still people Edward and if you guys turned out to be vampires then I would still want to be friends with you. Are you a vampire?" We all looked at each other again. Carlisle and Esme walked over to where we were sitting. Esme sat down in front of Bella and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, Bella, we are vampires. Although we are much different than the House of Night vampires. We do not hunt humans only animals. And even the animals we tend to make sure they are in abundance. We have met some of the House of Night vampires and they are very civilized for it being such a big group. But since we do not drink human blood we do not have to go the special school. That is why Alice and Rose are going to your school. And not the House of Night. Do you understand?" Esme explained to her. She nodded her head and looked up at me and Rose.

"Are you guys going to stay my friends?" She asked.

AN: Thank you for reading my story. This is my first fanfiction, I love writing but I never have the time. I will update when I can, but thank you for reading it. If you would like to leave me a review and let me know how I am doing so far and if anything needs to be corrected I would appreciate it very much. Again thank you.


	3. My New Friends

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or House of Night.

Ok sorry everyone that is reading this story. This chapter got added before I corrected anything, so now I am going back and correcting my mistakes and reposting the chapter the correct way. I hope you all still like my story once it all makes since.

Chapter Three

My new Friends

I wasn't sure how to react when they told me they were vampires, I mean I don't care that they are but they said that they are different than Zoey's type of vampire. I liked Zoey the few times that I met her; she was such a sweet vampire. The one thing that I noticed the most was that I wasn't afraid of them. They drink blood whereas Zoey doesn't have too, but still it doesn't really bother me. I had to ask if they were going to stay my friends because I wanted a friend.

"Yes Bella, we are going to stay your friends. You do not have to worry about anything, we are always going to be here for you." Rosalie told me. She is apparently going to start school with us tomorrow.

"Bella? Why did you freak out when I came into the room to see if you were awake? Were you afraid that I was going to hurt you?" Edward asks me.

I don't know what to tell them. I want to trust them but I'm still not sure yet. "Um…I really don't want to talk about it right now, if that's ok. I kind of just want to go home or go back to school…Shit Jasper…You didn't happen to tell him that something happened did you?"

"No, we never say him, Bella, do you need to call him?" Alice asked.

"No, I'll call him as soon as one of you takes me home, if that's not too much trouble. I could walk home if you want me too, you just need to point me in the right direction." I said as I hurried to make sure that it didn't sound like it was something that they had to do.

"I'll take you home if you want, Bella." Rosalie said. "I need to go make sure everything is done with my registry for school anyways."

"Thank you, Rosalie." I tried to smile at her but I am not sure that I quite succeed in it.

"You can call me Rose if you would like, Bella. That is what my friends and family calls me." She said smiling the brightest smile ever!

I nod to her that I am ok with her taking me, and we get up and start walking to the front door. "Good –bye everyone, thank you for helping me and giving me something to eat." With that parting phrase I walked out onto the front porch waiting for Rose.

We drove in silence all the way to my house. As I was starting to get out Rose said, "I will see you tomorrow Bella, and you can give me and Alice that tour, OK? I really do want to be your friend, and if you ever need anything please just ask me. Do you have a cell phone?" I shook my head no. "Oh, well here is mine, Alice's, Edward's and Carlisle's cell phone numbers. Oh and the house phone so you can call Esme if you need to. Do not worry how late it is, if you need to talk we will be here. We don't sleep like the Vamps from the House of Night, so please don't worry about calling too late."

I took that paper from here and said a quiet Thank you while getting the rest of the way out of the car. "I hope that we can be friends Rose, but you'll see tomorrow what its like for me. I hate the way things are, but I can't tell anyone and I sure as hell can't do anything about it." With that I shut the door and walked into the house.

_**RPOV **_

I kept thinking about what Bella said when she got out of the car, and even though I really didn't need to go to the school to check on anything I still stopped by there to see if I could find this Jessica person. It really didn't take long to find her once I got to the school. She was hanging all over one of the guys, and being mean to any girl that came close to her.

"Jessica?" I asked as I walked up to her. She looked up at me and then just stared for a few minutes. I raised my eyebrow and asked, "Are you Jessica?"

"Yeah, I'm Jess, who are you?" she asks.

I smile and stuck out my hand for her to shake, "I Rosalie Cullen, I am starting school here tomorrow and I thought that I would stop by and see things for myself. My little sister started here today, do you know where she is at I would like to say, hi to here while I am here."

"You mean the little midget that Bella was showing around earlier?" I nodded, "She left with her hunk of a brother and the Bitch." I raised my eyebrows again at the bitch comment.

"The Bitch?" I asked trying not to sound as angry as I felt, because then I really would never get any answers out of her.

"Sorry, I forgot that you are new here. 'The Bitch' is Bella. She is also known as 'The Cow', 'A Slut', and I'm sure any other negative name that you could come up with will be just a good. I wouldn't recommend hanging out with her though; she's not a very good friend. Me on the other hand, I am a great friend to have. I can get you into all the parties, and get you almost any drug that you want."

I had to work really hard on holding back the growl that wanted to escape. "Oh, well thank you for the heads up I guess. She is supposed to be showing me around tomorrow. I know how to watch out for now." I turned and walked away from the table.

I was almost out of the building when I was tapped on the shoulder. "Excuse me, Ma'am, I couldn't help but hear you talking to Jessica, about my sister Bella." I turned around and saw a tall man with blondeish curly hair that stopped at his shoulders.

"Yes, that's right. She was warning me to stay away from her, because apparently there is something wrong with…"

"THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH MY SISTER! JESSICA IS JUST JEALOUS AND PISSED OFF BECAUSE SHE CAN'T GET ME TO DATE HER." He shouted at me. And me being a vampire meant that really hurt.

"Look I like your sister, I just dropped her off at your house. She told me a little bit about Jessica because something happened this morning with my little sister and Bella, and Jessica. So I wanted to come by to see what she was like. I wasn't saying that there was something wrong with your sister, and I am sorry if that's what it seemed like." I told him, hoping that he would believe me.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that then, Jessica is always starting stuff with Bella, and I try to protect her as much as I can without her knowledge, but people picking on my sister is a sore spot for me. We are really close." He said, "How 'bout we start this conversation over." I nodded my head. "Hi, I'm Jasper Swan, How are you doing today?"

I laughed, "Hi, Jasper, I'm Rosalie, but people call me Rose. I'm great. Just getting ready to head home, how about you?" I chuckled again as he said that same.

"Hey, Rose?" "Yeah?" "I'm having one of my guy friends over tonight why don't you and your sister come over and hang out with Bella? I will tell her to make more of the Dip and order more Pizza for you guys also."

"Wow. Um…OK. We will be there. But don't worry about the food. When do we need to be there? And do you care if my older brother comes also?"

"Nah more the merrier. Umm…I think Bells gets off work around 7 tonight so how about then? I know that it's a school night but you can stay over if you'd like, you don't have to though."

"I'd like that. I'd like the chance to get to know Bella more, and meet some new friends. I'll be there." I waved at him and turned around to go back home.

A/N: I am sorry that this chapter has gotten shorter, but I thought that it was a good place to stop it. The next chapter will skip a little bit and start with Emmett picking Bella up from work. Thanks Magic of Twilight.


	4. Jasper's Gathering

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or House of Night.

Ok sorry everyone that is reading this story. This chapter got added before I corrected anything, so now I am going back and correcting my mistakes and reposting the chapter the correct way. I hope you all still like my story once it all makes since.

Chapter Four

Jaspers Gathering

I was just getting off work when I noticed that Emmett had pulled up outside. "Bye, Mrs. Newton, my ride is here. I'll see you in a couple days for my next shift." I called as I slid my card to clock out.

"Goodbye Bella," said Mrs. Newton.

I walked outside to Emmett's car and opened the passenger side door. "Hey Emmy, thank you for picking me up from work!" I smiled as I buckled my seatbelt.

"It was no problem Belly, you know that I think of you as my little sister, and I would do anything for you if you just ask. And besides your making me your special dip so I think that is pay back enough." He said with a big Emmett smile on his face. "Do we need to stop at the store for anything? Jas said that he got the stuff you told him too and some pop and things to snack on."

"I think that he should have gotten everything, but when we get home I might have to send you guys back to the store if I don't have everything." I laughed.

We pulled into the drive way and I saw that there was another car in the drive way. "Emmy did you invite someone?"

"No, maybe Jasper did."

"Jas, I'm home!" I called as I opened the door for me and Emmett.

"In here Bella, I invited the new kids from school." He said as we walked into the living room to see the three Cullen children sitting on the couch. "I hope you don't mind Bella, but Rosalie here said that she brought you home earlier and that she wanted to make sure you were ok, so I invited them to come over."

"I don't mind, I just wasn't expecting more people. Emmy you might have to go to the store for more food." I said staring at Edward.

"Hi Bella, sorry about just showing up, but Jasper here said that you wouldn't mind if we came over for a little while maybe had a sleepover." Rose commented.

"No, it is alright, I am just going to put my bag upstairs and then I'll be back down here to start the dip. Jas did you get everything that was on the list?" I asked moving towards the stairs. I heard a yep and its in the fridge before I finished climbing the stairs.

_**APOV**_

I can't believe that we are at Bella's house and she isn't even home yet, but her brother, OH MY GOD is he just gorgeous. I can really see why he is popular. I like him and I think there might be more to that but I'm not sure, I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it later. I see Edward look at Bella the same way and I noticed Rose eying Emmett also. Wouldn't that be so AWESOME if all three of us found our mates in these three people that are so close, two of them actually related.

I heard Bella come back downstairs and I didn't know if I should go talk to her or not. She is the only one here that knows what we are so I know that she could cover for us, but I would kind of like to talk to her about telling Jasper and Emmett too since I 'see' them with us in the future.

"I'm gonna go see if Bella needs any help, Alice you want to go with me?" Rose asks saving me from having to ask her. I smile and nod my head yes.

"Hey, Bella do you need any help?" I asked as we reached the kitchen.

"No, thank you. I only have a little bit left before I stick it in the oven." She said without even turning around. I think she might be mad at us still. Or at least still unsure of us.

"Bella would you like us to go home? It seems like you don't trust us still. We don't want to make you uncomfortable." Rose said.

"No I'm sorry, I'm just trying to figure out what we are going to say to Jasper and Emmett about why you guys aren't eating. I know that they wouldn't care about what you were as long as you didn't harm us, but you said that we couldn't tell anyone. And I really didn't think that you guys would be friends with me, so you being here kind of threw me off." she said still looking at the things she was cutting up.

"Oh, Bella, I was just thinking about that too. I was going to ask what you thought about us telling them what we are. I know that they are going to special to us in the future but I am not sure how exactly." I was excited that it might be possible to have more friends that knew of our secret.

"Do you think that it would be ok to tell them? I mean I don't want to get you guys into trouble just because I want to tell my brother and his best friend." Bella asked sounding really worried.

"It'll be fine, Bella. Like I said I see them in our future as one of us, just like I see you. I can't see how they take it but I know what our future is." I tell her, hoping see will let us tell them tonight.

"Alright I guess lets tell them now, that way they can get used to the idea before you guys have to pretend to eat."

I knew there was a reason that I liked Bella, she thinks a lot like I do. She put the bowl into the oven and set a timer. "Lets go tell the boys." And with that the three of us walked into the other room.

_**JPOV**_

"So, Edward, you're in college, right?" he nodded, "what are you studying?"

"I am going to Port Angeles Community College, and I am studying education. I want to graduate and be a biology teacher." Edward said. There is something off about him, I can't decide what it is, but I really think that his baby sister is really cute, and I think that he feels the same about my baby sister. Even though we all just meet I can feel a strong pull to Alice. But I also feel one to Bella and Rosalie. Emmett is looking at Rose like she is something to eat.

"Hey Edward, what do you think of my sister?" I laughed when I saw his eyes widen.

"Umm…what do you mean?" he says, "I like her, she is beautiful and sweet. Why? What do you think of my sisters, Jasper and Emmett? I saw the way you were looking at them" he says with a smile on his face.

"I like her, do you think that she will date me?" Emmett replied.

I rolled my eyes and said, "I like her." And left it at that.

Edward laughed like he knew we were going to say that. I can her Bella coming back into the living room.

"Only twenty more minutes and the dip will be done. Jas, I was wondering if we could talk about something before the dip is done though, you wouldn't mind would you?" Bella asks me.

I smile, "of course, we can, you can ask me anything Bells, you know that. Your my sister, and I love you. Do you want to go somewhere else and talk?

"Thanks Jas, I love you too. And no if it's alright with Emmy I would like for him to be in here for this conversation and it involves the Cullen's so they already know what we are going to talk about." Bella says still looking down at her feet.

"Come here, Little sis, and tell me what it is you are wanting to say." She walked over and crawled up in my lap, and Emmett came to sit on the other side of her.

"What is it Belly? You know that I will always be here for you too." I could tell Emmett was worried just like I was.

"I know you believe in vampires because we live by the House of Night and Zoey has came over a couple of times, but do you believe in other types of vampires?" Bella asks.

"I guess so, anything is possible. Why Bells, why are you asking this?" I asked getting even more confused and worried.

"We are in the presence of real vampires Jas, not the HoN vamps but the OTHER kind the ones that have to drink blood to survive." Is she serious? I look over at Alice and Rose, and they both nod their heads.

"Emmy?" she asks Emmett. "Are you mad at me? Jas? Are you?"

Me and Emmett both shake our heads no. "Of course, we aren't made at you! We are just a little shocked is all. I mean it is not everyday that you are told vampires are real. But I can tell that they are different still than vampires from stories. I mean if they were like the vampires from stories then we would most likely already be dead."

"I'm with Jasper. I'm definitely not mad at ya Belly. Your my little sister. So Rose you're a Vampire."

A/N: I am sorry that it has taken me so long to get this new chapter up. But I hope everyone likes it. I am hoping to right the next chapter soon. So leave a review and tell me what you think I should do…I am thinking about having a Zoey chapter next. Let me know! Thanks Magic of Twilight.


	5. Petition

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

Renu

XXXSilverFangXXX

Magic of Twilight


End file.
